gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrion Karstark
Harrion Karstark was the eldest son of Rickard Karstark, Lord of Karhold and head of House Karstark. He fought alongside his father for King Robb Stark in the War of the Five Kings and was killed at the beginning of the war. It is heavily implied that Harrion was killed by Ser Jaime Lannister at the Battle of the Whispering Wood; Theon Greyjoy reminds Robb that the Kingslayer cut down ten of their men before his capture."Baelor""Valar Dohaeris" Biography Season 2 When Catelyn Stark frees Jaime Lannister out of fear that Rickard Karstark will surely kill him in retaliation for murdering his younger son Torrhen Karstark, she tries to justify her actions on the grounds that the Lannisters have her daughters. Rickard angrily reminds Catelyn that he has now lost two sons as Harrion was killed fighting by Robb's side in battle."The Prince of Winterfell" Season 3 While conversing with Roose Bolton over the slaughter of Northern prisoners at Harrenhal, Rickard again laments the loss of his sons while their killer roams free, implying that it was Jaime who killed Harrion as well as Torrhen. Roose assures Rickard that the debt will be paid. Later, Lord Rickard breaks into the dungeon at Riverrun and kills Willem and Martyn Lannister as vengeance for the deaths of Harrion and Torrhen. However, Robb Stark does not accept his rationale, and executes him for murder."Kissed by Fire" Quotes Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Harrion Karstark is the eldest son of Lord Rickard and joins his father and brothers in the War of the Five Kings. Harrion takes part in the Battle of the Green Fork and taken as a hostage; his brothers Torrhen and Eddard, who served as Robb's personal bodyguard, are the ones whom Jaime Lannister killed during the Battle of the Whispering Wood. When Jaime realizes that his army is lost during the Battle of the Whispering Wood, he makes a final push to single-handedly carve his way through the Northern army in an attempt to kill Robb Stark in single combat. Jaime manages to reach Robb's personal bodyguard and kill several of them, including Eddard and Torrhen, before being knocked unconscious. Harrion is kept hostage at Harrenhal until the northern prisoners are released by Arya Stark and Jaqen H'ghar and the Brave Companions turn on Ser Amory Lorch to deliver the castle to Lord Roose Bolton. Later Roose sends him, Robett Glover and Helman Tallhart to take Duskendale. They are defeated by the Lannisters. Harrion is taken captive again and his current whereabouts are unknown. Following his father's execution by Robb Stark, Harrion becomes Lord of Karhold. It is unknown whether Harrion is aware of that and if he is still alive. Harrion's great-uncle Arnolf, who secretly collaborates with the Boltons, tries to get him killed so that he can take over Karhold: he announces in public that he supports Stannis (intending to stab him in the back while fighting the Boltons), hoping that the Lannisters will execute Harrion as a punishment, then his sister Alys will become the heiress of Karhold. Arnolf plans to force Alys to marry his son Cregan and after she gives birth to his son - they will gain ownership legally of Karhold. Alys, however, finds out about Arnolf's twofold treachery, escapes to Castle Black and informs Jon what her great-uncle is up to. She has no idea what became of her brother as a result of Arnolf's fake announcement. Harrion's fate has been left unclear in the novels so far. Eddard Karstark was apparently switched with his brother Harrion Karstark (or at least, the names were switched) so TV viewers who haven't read the books would not be confused that more than one character named "Eddard" exists, even though George R.R. Martin made it a point in the books to re-use certain names for minor characters, i.e. to emphasize that "Robert Baratheon" isn't the only person named "Robert" in the entire continent of Westeros. In the television series, Torrhen and Harrion are revealed to have a younger brother, but named "Harald" instead of "Eddard". In the TV series, Ramsay Snow briefly masquerades as Harrion during one of the mind games that he plays on Theon. This isn't mentioned in the books, as virtually all of Theon's torture takes place off-page, and is only alluded to. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) * (spoilers from the books) References de:Harrion Karstark es:Harrion Karstark it:Harrion Karstark nl:Harrion Karstark pl:Harrion Karstark ru:Харрион Карстарк zh:哈利昂·卡史塔克 Category:Nobility Category:Members of House Karstark Category:Northmen Category:Bannermen of House Stark Category:Deceased individuals